


Five Times Lance Didn't Know Keith Spoke Spanish (And The One Time He Did)

by Winterironsoldier



Series: Voltron Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, It turns into a mess with an open ending, Lance doesn't realize Keith is fluent in Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Lance is a bilingual mess and that gets him into more trouble than is needed, but surely, nothing bad could come from making a few innocent comments about their esteemed leader. Right?





	Five Times Lance Didn't Know Keith Spoke Spanish (And The One Time He Did)

The first time it happens, they're in the strategy room and working on a plan to take Earth back from the Galra without making too much of a fuss that could get them all killed. And he's completely fixated on the mission, nothing could possibly distract him from it.

“ _ Do you think he looks this serious during sex?” _

His head snaps up to find Lance hunched over Hunk's seat and talking to him, their eyes slid over to him and then back away again almost guiltily. Were they talking about him? What the fuck?

Keith had half a mind to bring it up right then and there but it would be awkward with so many people around and he didn't do awkward. Well, at least not right now anyway. New life mantra. Whatever.

“Lance, Hunk, pay attention,” Shiro ordered and that was that. The two slid back to attention albeit reluctantly and he settled back into his seat but he couldn't relax after that.

Weird.

  
  
  


The second time is when the team is nearly all by themselves and Keith is pouring himself some coffee as he watches Hunk cook them spaghetti for dinner. He never got to learn how to cook before they left Earth and now was as good a time as any.

_ “Look at him leaned over the countertop, I can almost imagine gripping those hips and feeding him my-” _

Keith dropped his cup of coffee, his entire face was flaming red and he dropped down to clean the spill up. Luckily, the cup hadn't fractured at all. But still, Lance's quick-fire Spanish  _ was _ directed at him. That much was obvious now.

_ “And now he's on his knees? Oh my god.”  _ Lance whined and Keith hurried his task along faster until not a single droplet remained.

Then he was up and standing with a sigh, his eyes flickered to Lance and he nearly flinched at the smoldering look in them. They were half-lidded and his pupils were nearly blown wide.

“Mind taking these and throwing them away?” Keith handed him a couple of paper towels and Lance took them dutifully.

_ “Wouldn't mind fucking you senseless while I'm at it.” _

Keith must have made a noise because both Hunk and Lance looked at him oddly and he jabbed a thumb behind himself, “I, uh, gotta go.” He absconded and went straight to his room.

Whether or not he ended up touching himself to Lance’s words didn't need to be known. But he did, and it was glorious.

 

 

The third time's during a perfunctory team exercise. This time, Lance had been the one to come with them playing flag football. It took some time to explain to the Alteans and Keith how it worked but it was all worth it in the end.

Keith had his hand on the flag, ready to steal it from Allura's hip when Lance’s voice invaded his ears right again.

_ “Sorry, sweetheart, your flag is mine but I wouldn't mind taking this ass while I'm at it.” _

Lance pulled his flag from around his belt loop and he only had enough time to give him a wide-eyed stare before the floor melted underneath him and turned red. Meaning, he had lost.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

Lance’s eyes flickered in curiosity and he rolled his eyes, “I said, I got your flag. You really should pay better attention.”

Right. That's exactly what he said. Sure.

  
  


The fourth time occurs after everything is settled with the Galra and snow is on the ground. That meant that it was apparently hot chocolate and holiday movies time to Hunk.

He took his cup and settled down in the space between Lance and Pidge. Already, A Christmas Story was playing and he sipped at his mug periodically until all that was left was a ring of chocolate around his lips. He licked it off and glanced to Lance when he heard a groan.

_ “Such a tease- how I wouldn't mind having that tongue on my cock.” _

Keith's eyes widened and he quickly turned away, his face had to have been resembling a cherry by this point and if he pressed his thigh further against Lance’s own, who could blame him?

  
  
  


The fifth time, wasn't so much as a time and more of a finale. Already, he had been tormented with weeks of Lance's dirty words and he was starting to get over keeping silent on that he could understand him. Why should he have to keep quiet? Lance sure wasn't.

_ “Hey mami, looking sexy as ever.”  _ Lance shifted around him and made himself a cup of coffee with more sugar than was honestly needed. “Hey, Keith.”

Keith took a steadying breath and met Lance’s eyes,  _ “For someone who talks about me so much, you don't seem to have the balls to say it to my face.” _

Lance jerked to a halt, coffee spilling all over the countertop as he slammed the cup down and stared at him helplessly.

“I lived in Texas and my dad taught my Spanish before he died.” He smirked, walking around Lance and walking straight to the living with a swing to his hips.


End file.
